Naruto: Curse Or Blessing?
by DescendantOfTheGods
Summary: Naruto isn't the cheerful kid we all know after an especially traumatizing attack by the villagers. Instead he's a cold emotionless boy with no light at the end of his tunnel. Hinata watches his tormented life from a distance and decides to do something about it. But Naruto has a secret not even the third knew about. hopefully i'm better at stories than summaries. first story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Curse Or Blessing?

**Hi, My name is DescendantOfTheGods and this is my first fanfiction and i ask that you don't be too hard on me or flame it considering i am only 13 years old. That means there WILL be some misspelling and grammar mistakes I will probably only be doing this one for a while as i have school to deal with. I can't update every day, but i will try maybe once a week? Anyway here's your story, hope you enjoy Naru****. **

**Chapter 1: A world of Darkness**

**Naruto's POV**

_Streets of Konoha_

_They're chasing me again. Why can't they leave me alone, why can't they just leave me alone. This always happens. I'm not allowed into shops anywhere, and they keep looking at me with those cold hateful eyes. They call me demon brat, abomination and demon killer. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! _"COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" One of the villagers of Konoha screamed. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" A chunin yelled**.** "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed back, just as a kunai hit my left leg and I tumbled and fell to the floor of a dark alley. As they surrounded me, I started trembling and crawled backwards against the wall. " You can't run away now Demon!" A jounin said cackling like a maniac. And it began. Stabbing me. Hitting me with anything they could find.

**Normal POV**

As his blood splattered on the ground around him, Naruto went trough a mental shutdown, his sky blue eyes going dull, the screams of pain stopping and the hope that it would stop disappearing. An ANBU suddenly appeared, grabbed Naruto and disappeared with him, taking him to the Sandaime Hokage's office.

_Hokage Tower, Sandaime's Office_

As The ANBU appeared in the room the Sandaime looked up from his archenemy: paperwork, only to see the 5 year old jinchuriki hanging limp in the arms of the ANBU. He scowled as this was the 4th time this week he had seen this. But this time it looked worse. The kid still had shuriken sticking out of his arms. "Get a medic nin here now! That's an order!" He yelled with his voice leaving no room for complaint. The ANBU left Naruto on The old Sarutobi's Desk and shunsined away to the the Hospital while the Sandaime started basic medical treatment on him.

**Naruto's POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up in the familiar white bed. I even had my own hospital bed now. I looked over the room and met the gaze of a scowling Sandaime. "What happened?" he asked, his voice filled with worry and regret. "The same thing that always happens. They tried to kill me." was my reply, he flinched ad looked, before i stood up, my wounds already healed. I walked out the door and left the hospital. In my thoughts I didn't notice the little girl trailing behind me, hiding behind trash cans and boxes. Everyone yelled their usual profanities, but I just ignored them until one of them hit me in the back of the head with a pole and I blacked out.

**Normal POV**

The little girl walked up to the boy just lying on the ground out cold. She had been following him all day, everywhere except the Hokage Tower. He was bleeding from the back of his head and his hair was changing color from yellow to being soaked red in blood. Knowing he was watching her, she called out "Ko, come out and help him, he's bleeding!" Ko, Her guardian showed up and said "Of course Lady Hyuuga, let's take him to the hospital right now". As he picked Naruto up, he stirred and opened his eyes and Ko was shocked to see the once bright and cheerful eyes so cold and lifeless.

_End of Chapter 1_

**So what you think? Am i any good or what?**

**Naruto: Why'd you have to make go trough all that!?**

**DOTG: Oh don't be a wuss you've been trough rape in other people's fanfics.**

**Naruto: Please stop reminding me of that, those memories are horrible.**

**Kyuubi: When do i make an entrance? I wanna be a part of this too!**

**DOTG: a few chapters probably, in the meantime we will timeskipe to six-year old and academy freshman.**

**Hinata: I'm joining the academy too! I get to watch Naruto all day long! (faints)**

**DOTG: Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, and there will be a new one within 72 hours. Remember to push the little button "review" when leaving the story. As for now protect what's important to you!**

**I rewrote this one**


	2. Chapter 2 Academy rivalry

**Naruto: Curse or Blessing**

**I decided to just release this right away cause I'm bored and I want you to get a little more material to think about. I really hope someone is reading these because it makes me want to release more chapters and stories. As you can see i Iave put up a poll as to decide if naruto should be a failure, an average ninja or a strong, but not godlike one.**

**Anyway this is the chapter noe one's waiting for. Also he's gonna be a bomb of chakra. Wait till he starts learning jutsus. Well here it is, Introducing Kurenai and Sasuke. I will reveal his secret in a few chapters.**

**Chapter 2: Academy Days, young rivalry**

_Academy Gate 07:00 AM_

**Naruto's POV**

_so this is the place the old man wants me to go? Its big I guess. Well no use standing around, or living for that matter. _I thought as I walked through the gate and into the academy where I was supposed to start training to be a shinobi.

When I reached the counter a woman asked "And who might you be? And where are your parents?"

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here because jiji-san told me to." I bit back a growl.

She answered in a slightly annoyed tone"Well I'm your teacher so you have to at least tell me your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki, not that it matters cause you're gonna try to kill me like everyone else." I answered in an emotionless voice.

"Well I'm Kurenai Yuhi and I think you should sit...how about next to Hinata over there?" The teacher now known as Kurenai said. The girl by the name Hinata blushed and looked away while I made my way over to the seat. "can i sit here?" I asked politely. She blushed a deep red and quickly nodded.

Suddenly the Sandaime entered the room and began speaking about how this was the start of a long journey through life. Then the old man said "Now everyone introduce yourselves."

After a couple of of introductions Kurenai called "Hinata Hyuuga". The girl next me stood up and said " H-hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. I like a few things i-including Cinnamon rolls. I dislike girls who care more about boys than training themselves. My dream is to be a great kunoichi"

"Very well Hinata, that is a great goal. Next is Sasuke Uchiha."Kurenai announced. Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I dislike almost everything. What I have isn't a dream but a goal. I'm gonna revive the Uchiha clan and kill a certain man."

after a couple more people Kurenai said "Naruto Uzumaki".

I stood up and said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and I dislike the entire village. I'm only here because Jiji-kage forced me to."

I sat down and saw the Sandaime scowl before finishing up the introductions and moving on to the training course outside. Once outside the teacher told us to line up and throw the shuriken with our best skill. It soon became my turn straight after the Uchiha who hit 4 out of 6.

I did'nt really care but the look The Sandaime was giving me told not to do this Half-assed. So I took the shuriken and hit 5 perfect and the 6th I threw straight up. Holding a bag of flour I threw it at the shuriken on its way down. The flour bag exploded and I jumped over the fence and climbed a tree.

Seeing my trick working I was about to fall asleep when the Uchiha saw me and had to yell "Tired already? You little wuss!" so I threw a kunai between his feet and yelled back " Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!". The Sandaime having seen me a long time ago just sent me a look that said "come back now or you will regret it!" So I jumped off the branch joined the next exercise: Chakra Control. At first the teacher explained all the basics of Chakra and gave us a technique to work on: the Kawarimi or substitution jutsu. I quickly got the point and focused on switching place with a log by using as much chakra as I could muster. That being a lot I ended up switching places with an entire tree.

First Kurenai looked shocked, but then she got her act together and told me "try again but with a lot less chakra ok?" I nodded and tried again, this time trading places with the teacher herself. Sasuke however got it right on the first try and smirked before joining the others around the teacher announcing "okay I hope you all enjoyed your first day here at the academy and I'll see you all tomorrow" As everyone walked out of the academy, I thought to myself "_maybe this isn't so bad after all._" That thought was quickly shut down when I saw the other students walk towards their parents who were smiling and asking how their day was. Feeling a pang of sorrow in my heart, I walked slowly back to my apartment and went to bed right away.

_End of Chapter 2_

**So I tried to give you all an update and I did. I was kinda tired when I wrote this so sorry about grammar. Anyway please leave a review and vote on the poll in my profile, DOTG over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Genin

**Naruto, Curse Or Blessing?**

**Hi guys, I was thinking , and I decided to make this chapter extra long as to increase the amount of fun you can have reading this. I AM SO HAPPY I HAVE 2 REVIEWS! In this chapter you're in for a laugh when we take the wave arc to a whole new level! Hang on, i know what you're thinking " _Ugh not another trip to wave! " _Well you're in for quite a surprise, so don't leave yet! Her secret is revealed in wave.**

**I just wanna say THANK YOU to nightshadegirl for the reviews and for setting and example. All you have to do is write 3-5 words and I'll be very happy ! :-) Well I've been babbling long enough, On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Becoming Genin**

_Timeskip to 10-year old graduation and Mizuki's torture :-) i'm so evil..._

**Normal POV**

_Graduation day. 07:30 AM, Kurenai's classroom_

They were all looking at Kurenai as she explained the tests they were gonna take to become genin. " Okay, today you will be taking a written test, a simple jutsu test with the Substitution, Clone and Transformation jutsu. " Mizuki, the assistant teacher smirked and started handing out the written test to all the students. When he came to Naruto, he smiled sickly and dropped it on his desk. As he walked around with the rest of the tests Naruto disspelled the genjutsu and yelled to Kurenai " This is a Jounin Test, Kurenai! " She scowled, looked over the test and said in a sinister voice " students, start your tests, Naruto here is a **Genin** test and Mizuki..." Mizuki froze at the way she spoke while cracking her knuckles " ...Meet me in the hallway, NOW! " she finished, leaving no room for argument. Half an hour later Mizuki and Kurenai came back into the classroom, Mizuki's face having 4-5 blue marks and clutching his crotch. Another 15 minutes went and everyone finished. The next Part was Taijutsu. They were paired up in teams of 2 on 2. Naruto got on team with Hinata, while their opponent were Sasuke and Kiba. They got 5 mins. To discuss strategies, and Naruto and Hinata were playing out different scenarios. Hinata was shocked at how many different strategies Naruto knew, but figured you learned it if you practiced an entire childhood. The match began with Naruto and Hinata splitting up and circling Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba launched himself at Hinata, pinning her to the ground and licked his lips subconciously, but only 1,5 seconds later he got his head bashed in by Naruto's foot while Sasuke, being as arrogant as he was ran straight at them. Hinata delivered a sweeping kick which Sasuke jumped over, only to fell Naruto's heel digging into his neck sending him crashing into the ground face first. Kurenai announced " Winners! Hinata Hyuuga And Naruto Uzumaki, you made it to the next test! " giving a high-five, Naruto smiled his first genuine smile in the last 7 years. Shocked by his display of affection, Hinata fainted on the spot and Naruto caught her mid-fall. **A/N Wouldn't be Hinata without fainting, would it? A/N End **Laying Hinata over his shoulders he slowly walked towards the jutsu tests.

**Hinata POV **

I woke up, opened my eyes and stared down the back of the orange jacket of Naruto Uzumaki. Blushing, I realized he was carrying me. " Finally awake, eh? " Naruto asked me, getting a nod and a blush in response. " Ready to take the last test? " he asked while smiling that peaceful smile, the sky blue color was back in his eyes and he was staring at me. I blushed and quickly said "Ireallywannahugyourightnowbu tIthinki'llruinourfriendshipifido! " I got out. His response " huh? What was that you just said? " I gave sigh of relief that he hadn't understood me. So I said "Oh nothing, but, Yes I am ready to take the last test. "

**Normal POV**

As they got there another student finished his test and left the room with his head hanging low. Naruto was the first to enter the room. Kurenai asked him if he could a clone and he smirked " I can do you one better! " And created four shadow clones and spread out in the room. Suddenly they yelled "SEXY NO JUTSU! " and all transformed into different shirtless Asuma's and traded places with each other using substitution. Kurenai looked shocked as a trickle of blood ran down from her nose, though she quickly collected herself and said " G-Good work Naruto, You pass... " Naruto smiled and exited the room. Hinata walked in to see a heavily breathing Kurenai trying to calm herself down. Hinata's test went perfect and she accepted happily when Naruto asked her to have lunch with him to celebrate their graduation.

_Later at Ichiraku's Ramen..._

When they sat down at Ichiraku's they quickly ordered. Naruto ordered 27 bowls of miso ramen, 8 bowls of tonkotsu ramen and a soda, while Hinata stared dumbly and ordered 2 bowls of miso ramen and a soda for herself. " Where do you put it all? " was her first question. He blushed and said shyly " I don't really know exactly... " They quickly began talking about the graduation exams and before they knew it, it was early evening. Hinata and Naruto got up and left the store after Naruto payed for them both.

_**End of chapter 3: Becoming Genin**_

**sorry you'll have to wait until next chapter to read my wave arc. I hope to get lots of reviews on that one. Next chapter: introducing Jiraya, Sannin sensei of three. And here's an omake before I fall asleep.**

**DOTG: Isn't Naruto a gentleman, paying for Hinata's meal?**

**Hinata: He's so cute I just wanna kiss him!**

**Naruto: When can I start dating her?**

**DOTG: Not yet, Naruto, but you are on the same team!**

**Naruto&Hinata: I'm gonna kiss him/her in his/her sleep!**

**DOTG: Calm down now you two, at least wait until you're 12!**

**Naruto&Hinata:WHYYYYY?!**

**DOTG: Because it's my fanfiction V.V**

**Naruto&Hinata:Fine, but when we do kiss, make sure it's perfect!**

**DOTG: Sure. Until next time, Protect what's important to you!Oh and Naruto, you and Hinata may not have that kinda relationship when your secret is revealed.**

**Naruto&Hinata: -Hugging in a corner- well be fine just review and well be a happy couple...**

**DOTG: I'm being evil but you'll understand why in about chapter 5 or 6, ok?**


	4. Chapter 4: Tora the cat and Wave

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Teams, the cat Tora and The mysteriou wave country**_

**Hi guys! I'd like to apologize to everyone for not updating, but i had some pretty serious writers block and school midterm coming up and bla bla bla bla...**

**Anyway! Sorry for dragging you into my boring life!**

**I got a review from an anonymous telling me not to stop, so reinvigorated(is that a word?) I ride the horse of writing. Anyway sorry for being a sentimental fool like always and here is your chapter! Also stop flaming me, BP, cause if you don't like my story read something else. I'm not gonna change POV's in this one, it's 3rd person all the way through. By the way I hate SasuHina.**

_Kurenai's classroom, day after graduation_

The classroom suddenly became quiet when the door opened. But it wasn't the teacher, it was Naruto walking in. But the crowd was silent because they were all staring at his change of clothes. Instead of the orange jumpsuit, he was wearing a black shinobi shirt and a slightly improvised flak vest, but it was hard to tell except for the design being a nine tails spreading out over his back and two red slitted eyes on his chest. He wore dark red shinobi pants with black stripes on the side. Of course there was one thing. His headband was colored an extreme shade of orange and his weapon holster was orange too.

Suddenly a graduate spoke up "Hey Fishcake(Naruto means fishcake), get out of here, my dad told me about you, you demon!" then he laughed so loud, he didn't notice the one tear running down Naruto's cheek. However, Kiba, another graduate and somewhat a friend to Naruto did. And to say he got mad would be an understatement. He jumped off his seat and tackled the guy making fun of Naruto. A few seconds later a teacher came into the room to an interesting sight. On the floor was Kiba, holding down the guy, while pressing a kunai to his neck, saying "don't badmouth a fellow leaf nin or i'll make you remember why we become strong, it's not through hate, it's through friendship. Remember it!" as he got off the student, he gave Naruto a smile and sat back down. Stunned by his actions Naruto sported a very faint trace of a blush, but quickly suppressed it before anyone could see it.

Quickly thanking Kiba, he sat down while the teacher spoke up "My name is Iruka and I will be taking over as teacher, now that Kurenai has decided to lead a genin team instead. I will now start going through the teams. " he explained.

Team 1: Didn't pass

Team 2:Heri, Koda and Poriki

Team 3: Didn't pass

Team 4:Didn't pass

Team 5: Haru, Liru and Muren

Team 6:Didn't pass

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga

Team 8:Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hanabi Hyuuga

Team 9: Neji Hyuuga, Ten Ten, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara

As he finished Naruto looked at his team, smiling at Hinata and smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked back at him as the Sandaime entered with a bunch of Jounin and a man with long,white and spiky hair in wooden sandals(don't know what they're called). He was wearing a sage robe and there was a large red scroll strapped to his back. Then the Sandaime spoke up " Hello Graduates! I am here to give you your jounin sensei. Now let's begin! " After a few names and a couple of teams leaving with their sensei they arrived at Team 7,8,9 and 10. The White haired man suddenly said in a very bored voice " So which rascals are mine? I wanna go soon! "

The Third Hokage only said " we're getting there Jiraya! Anyway, Team 7's sensei will actually be Jiraya here, One of the Sannin! "

At this the man now known as Jiraya sighed "Well I'm Jiraya you Baki's and if you're not on training ground 15 in four minutes you'll be sent back to the academy! So Hurry Up! "

Team 7's eyes widened before they all jumped to the door and started sprinting across town, jumping from building to building, finally landing on training ground 15 with 3 seconds left on the clock. Huffing and puffing Naruto yelled " What kind of introduction is that?!" Hinata blushed and Sasuke gave a "hn".

Jiraya laughed and said " Because you didn't make it within 3 minutes you have to take my special test!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Team 7 shouted in unison. Jiraya chuckled and explained the test " I have One bell and you have to take it from me to win! But if you guys can't hold on to the bell for 3 minutes after taking it, you all go back to the academy!" Team 7 stared dumdstruck at the Sannin in silence, until Naruto shouted "Let's Go!"

And with that the game was on.

They quickly split up, with Naruto and Hinata jumping silently through the trees while Sasuke launched at Jiraya with the words " I'm an Uchiha, I am unrivaled in Power!" Only to be knocked to the ground by a flick of Jiraya's wrist and the words "Try again when you get some brains, ok?"

Sasuke glared at Jiraya jumped back while doing hand seals and finally shouting "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" As Sasuke blew the medium-sized fireball at the toad sage, the latter finished his own hand seals at amazing speed and yelled "Fire Style: Dragonflame Jutsu!" and blew the giant fireball against Sasuke's own, quickly owerpowering it, sending Sasuke flying with slightly charred clothes, out cold.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at their teammates stupidity, but still decided to take the chance to attack and get the bell while Jiraya was lecturing Sasuke about stealth. Silently telling Hinata to take the left, Naruto went to the right of the clearing Jiraya was standing in. Sending a clone with Hinata, she threw a kunai at Jiraya and jumped after it, hening into another kunai while doing so. The clone got the message to Hinata and jumped into the clearing, attacking Jiraya with a punch that Jiraya caught with his right hand, while dodging the two kunai. Transforming back, Naruto attacked Jiraya from behind, engaging in a Taijutsu battle with him as his clone disspelled. Jiraya's eyes widened when he realized he was fighting a shadow clone, after hitting it in the gut, only for it to turn into a cloud of smoke. He laughed and said " So you know Shadow clones, do you? Well lets see how you fare against mine!" and he created 4 clones to help him.

Naruto laughed, created 15 shadow clones that all said "I'm only getting started!"

As the clones started pushing Jiraya between them, Hinata saw her opportunity when Jiraya jumped over the clones in her direction and launched at him with her gentle fist, getting a hit on his left arm over the bell, while snatching the bell with her other hand. Jiraya's eyes widened in shock and pain, quickly realizing they were used to working together.

Jiraya shouted "3 MINUTES FROM NOW!" while Hinata jumped back into a tree. Jiraya jumped after her and chased her through the trees. When he caught up he knocked her to the ground catching the bell mid-air and landing next to Hinata, only to see her smirk and poof into smoke while the bell turned into a smirking Naruto clone "Gotcha, Slownin!" and hit him over the head before turning into a poof of smoke.

_Back at the clearing_

Hinata and Naruto high-fived, before turning to Sasuke while shaking their heads and picking him up. Sasuke winced in pain but managed to stand on his legs and henging into a small rock next to a tree(Naruto) and a bush(Hinata). Jiraya entered the clearing with 1 1/2 minute left on the clock. Taking a look around he noticed some plants that looked a bit different from before and threw 2 shuriken at the tree and bush. Naruto and Hinata quickly dropped the henge and blocked the shuriken with kunai before scattering, with Naruto making about 60 clones who all held bells and they said " Try finding the real bell now!" and they scattered through the forest with 6 Jiraya clones chasing after them.

As Jiraya was killing clone after clone he realized that with Naruto's chakra reserves, he could go on forever, and discovering that Naruto was adept at substitution after he changed places with a tree he understood he wasn't going to win this challenge. He ran back to the clearing and yelled " You win this one, well played! " seeing the rock next to where Naruto and Hinata hid before turn into Sasuke, and Naruto and Hinata entering the clearing, he quickly snatched the bell and was about to lecture them about caution, when the bell turn into an activated paper bomb about to blow up in his face. Changing places with a rock, he looked up to see Naruto and Hinata becoming smoke clouds and heard Naruto shout "Time's up, we win!" while landing in the clearing with Hinata nervously nodding and Sasuke showing he had been given the bell before when they were trees and rocks.

Jiraya smiled and shook his, before turning his eyes to the sky "_Minato, he's just like you, but it can't be, can it? Your kid was a girl..._"

"Sensei, Sensei i-is there something wrong-g?" Hinata asked worriedly. Making a quick note that this one could probably be a medic nin, Jiraya answered "Nothing, I just really didn't think you'd beat that one...Guess I'm stuck with you after all, huh?"

Naruto chuckled "Yeah, but that was one hell of a challenge, Sagey!"

Jiraya's eye twitched at the nickname, but he ignored it and said "That's it for today then, I'm treating you all to Ichiraku's Ramen for passing the test and we'll start our first mission tomorrow at the eastern gate."

Naruto had started jumping with joy at the mention of Ichiraku Ramen and was doing a dance shouting "Sagey's the best! Yeah! Ramen!" while Hinata and Sasuke were sighing and apologizing for his behavior.

_Ichiraku Ramen, 09:13 PM_

Jiraya was still staring in shock as Naruto scoffed down his 17th bowl of miso ramen before finally letting out a content sigh, all the while grinning at his team. Whispering Jiraya asked the others "Where does it all go?"

Whispering back, Hinata said "A-after eating here with him before, I've come up with t-the theory that it all goes into an alternate dimension inside him."

Jiraya sighed "Even if I am a Sannin, it doesn't mean I have infinite money, so I hope he finishes soon." and as if on cue Naruto stood up, thanked Jiraya for the meal, said goodbye to the others and went home to rest for their first mission.

_Konoha, East Gate, 08:00 AM_

"Today we're doing every Genin's nightmare, the cat Tora's escape mission." Jiraya said while handing out transmission headsets and doing a sound check. Confused, Hinata asked "Why is it called every Genin's nightmare?"

Jiraya smirked and said "You'll find out soon enough."

As they entered the forest, Naruto caught a glimpse of a tail to the left, and informed the others before dispatching some shadow clones around the area. The others closed in on the target, and launched in an attempt to catch it and were both scratched in the face and bitten, before the cat jumped out of their reach and into Naruto's arms and started purring and cuddling while Naruto scratched it's belly.

Jiraya heard them over the transmission and arrived to the greatest shock of his life. In front of him sat Naruto, playing with every Genin's nightmare, the cat of the fire Daymio's wife, Tora the escape cat. Naruto was currently rubbing it's belly receiving purrs and small smacks of it's paws. Shaking his head in mirth, he told them to return to mission control with him.

On the way back they received many stares of disbelief at the nightmare acting like a kitten. When they arrived at the mission control, The Sandaime's eyes widened and he mumbled under his breath "I'm getting too old for this shit...and paperwork for that matter..."

**3 weeks later...**

Jiraya sighed, while his team all shouted in unison "WE WANT A REAL MISSION, DAMNIT!" even Hinata joined in. Sandaime sighed and gave in "Fine, you can take this one then. You are going to escort a bridge builder to Wave Country so he can finish his bridge. It's ranked C. Mr. Tazuna, please enter." An Old man with a straw hat and an empty sake bottle in his hand walked in and said in slight disbelief "You're sending three kids and an Old man to protect me?!"

"What's the problem? It's only ranked C, the worst you can meet is a couple of bandits." the Sandaime replied calmly. "Besides, one of them is a Sannin, so you should be fine." he added. Having calmed down, the man said "meet me at the west gate in 2 hours, I have to leave then"

"If only he wasn't a client..." Naruto mumbled under his breath, before team 7 left the room.

**2 hours later, west gate**

"Mr. Tazuna, it's time to go is everything packed and ready?" Jiraya asked the drunkard, who miraculously found 3-4 bottles of sake in his belt before nodding. And with that team 7 was off for their first mission outside Konoha.

However they had only gotten one and a half mile when two Kiri ninja jumped them, swinging their nodachi at the spot team 7 used to be. Jiraya quickly attacked the two ninja and finished some handsigns "Earth Style:Mud Bullet" The mud bullet was blocked, but broke their swords making them switch to kunai and shuriken. In a stroke of luck they managed to throw Jiraya back, and turned to the Genin. They engaged them in Taijutsu and found an opening, kicking them back. Naruto stood paralyzed from the pain in his stomach, and as the two ninja threw their weapons Hinata screamed "NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!". The weapons impaled Naruto's chest at two points, knocking him back, while Sasuke flew through handsigns yelling "FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUSTU!" the two ninja barely dodged the attack with a couple of burnmarks, but Jiraya's clones finished them off with their kunai, ending the battle.

Jiraya hurried over to Naruto while giving the others orders on what to do or get. As he removed the Black shirt and the kunai, he was surprised the wounds were so shallow. Doing a quick check he said "Naruto is alright, he was wearing a flak vest and it seems to have stopped the kunai from destroying any vital organs." Hinata sighed in relief while Naruto stood to his feet with the crazy idea of no time to recuperate from the attack.

After 15 minutes of rest, they moved on through the forest arriving at a lake about 3/4 of the journey having passed. Naruto saw a glimpse of white in the bushes and yelled "GET DOWN!" No sooner a huge sword struck the air where their heads used to be. The sword stuck to a tree and a ninja appeared on top of it. Naruto yelled out "I know you! You're Zabuza Momochi, you're in the Bingo book!" Hinata and Sasuke both replied "YOU HAVE A BINGO BOOK?!" staring in shock at their teammate. Naruto smiled nervously and said "I borrowed it from the Hokage?"

Jiraya however, chuckled. "And by ¨borrowed¨, you probably mean stole, right?"Naruto nodded "It's alright, I did that too once." Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened at this while Naruto just grinned. As they all dodged a kunai, an angry voice yelled "You're under attack and you just stand there talking?!" four voices said behind him "Yeah, you got a problem with it?" before attacking Zabuza. Naruto and Hinata split left and right, while Sasuke and Jiraya went head on. Jiraya and Sasuke Fired fireballs at Zabuza, to find a water clone with a paper bomb. Dodging the blast, Hinata and Naruto engaged Zabuza in a taijutsu battle, but were forced back when Hinata was struck in her left arm. Zabuza was going through handsigns , but was interrupted when Jiraya kicked him in his right arm, effectively breaking the bone. Suddenly about 30 senbon impaled Zabuza and a hunter nin appeared, gave a quick thanks and was about to take off with the body when Jiraya said "It's customary to dispose off the body at the site for Hunter nin, am I right?" The Hunter Nin took off and dodged Naruto's shuriken while Jiraya held out his arm in a stop signal "we have to take care of Hinata's wound."

Arriving at Tazuna's house they were given rooms and were tending to Hinata's arm. When they went to bed that night Naruto thought "_I hate having two seals on my body, it's so limiting..._" before drifting off to sleep.

_**End Of Chapter 4**_

**So sorry it took so long! I just wanted to make it extra long for you guys. I spent an hour with writers block before I came up with the idea of breaking Zabuza's arm! Wonder how that will affect their battle? Anyway I will try my 1-2 times a week update schedule, okay?**

**No guarantee though, with midterms next week...**

**Enjoy an omake as this chapter's end ok?**

**DOTG:Naaaruto-kun?**

**Naruto:What the hell?!You placed another seal on me?!**

**DOTG:It's the only solution to this being NaruHina, ok?**

**Naruto:How come?**

**DOTG:I'm not telling you!You'll have to wait too, like everyone else!**

**Naruto&Hinata:BUT WE WANNA KISS!YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!**

**DOTG:Hinata, how do you like the idea of being a boy?**

**Hinata:Oh NO, DON'T YOU DARE!**

**DOTG:You still get to be with Naruto and it won't be yaoi. Oops might have revealed too much there, anyway Naruto's seal breaks next chapter, question is:Which one?**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Final seal of the Yondaime

_**Naruto, Curse Or Blessing?**_

**Hi Guys, guess who's home sick puking his guts out?(I'll give a PM to whoever answers first) Anyway, my story has 14 reviews?! I'm so happy! So I give you guys my next chapter? Yes I DO! Anyone have an idea about Naruto's 2nd seal? Doesn't matter, cause it will be revealed this chapter! And one of them will break...completely. So, without further ado, here you go!**

_**Chapter 5: Final Seal of the Yondaime**_

**Normal POV**

_Tazuna's House_

**Next Morning**

Everyone gathered around the table for breakfast, when Naruto turned towards the door, saying something about needing time alone. Hinata looked after him worriedly, but joined in on breakfast-conversation anyway.

**Naruto POV**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO HOLD THIS THING!? WHY IS IT ME WITH THESE STUPID SEALS!?" I yelled, while destroying a tree with my fists. "_why did he have to choose me? Why does it have to be me?_" I thought as I rested on a branch of another tree, watching the other one fall. I decided to head back to the others when a Jiraya clone told me to follow him to the others for training.

**Normal POV**

As Naruto entered, Hinata smiled and Sasuke said "about time"

"Today we will be training chakra control by walking up trees like this" Jiraya said while walking straight up a tree, much to the others amazement.

Naruto was the first to demand an explanation, Hinata and Sasuke listening while Jiraya explained.

It was almost evening and they were all tired from the day, but Hinata had made it to the top with Naruto following about an hour later. Sasuke was still climbing, but he was improving, having made 3/4 of the tree now. "okay guys, let's call it a day, ok?" Jiraya said, earning three loud "NO!"

about 2 hours later they finally went back to Tazuna's house.

**Next morning**

_Breakfast table, Tazuna's House_

"It's not healthy to stay out so late!" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter said berating them about how it was important to "take care of yourselves" and "get enough sleep". After breakfast they sent clones to guard Tazuna and went out into the woods to train.

Sasuke was seething in anger, because he had to finish his exercise before moving to the next step. Naruto and Hinata each got a piece of paper, and Jiraya explained about chakra nature. Naruto channeled chakra into his paper, watching it intently. The paper cut in four pieces, one piece going up in flames, to pieces going damp and the last piece electrocuting. Hinata channeled chakra into her piece, watching as it cut in two, one piece going damp and the other crumbling to dust. Jiraya smiled and explained "Okay, you two have very special chakra for being so young. Naruto, you have a main attribute for wind, a slightly weaker attribute for water and the sub-attributes for fire and lightning. That's very rare. Hinata, You have a main attribute for wind and two slightly weaker attributes for water and earth. That is also very rare." The two Genin smiled before asking how to train in those natures.

Later that day, Naruto and Hinata were practicing jutsu. Naruto went through some handsigns before yelling "Wind Style:Great Breakthrough"

Hinata went through the same handsigns and announced with him

"Wind Style:Great Breakthrough"

The combined strength of the two blew a couple of trees away. Jiraya smiled and thought to himself "_Those two will make a great team someday_"

Having finished the tree climbing, Sasuke came up to him and demanded "I'm done, now test me too!"

"Calm down, broody,here you go." Jiraya chuckled and

Sasuke channeled chakra into his paper, waiting expectantly. The paper first electrocuted, then a small corner crumbled before it caught fire. Sasuke scowled as Jiraya said "Okay your main attribute is lightning, you have a slightly weaker attribute for fire and you have an extremely weak attribute for earth. Hmm...I think I'll teach you this jutsu." Jiraya went through some handsigns and said "Earth Style: Rock Staff" and a long staff made of stone formed in his hands. Sasuke scowled, but went off to practice anyway.

By the end of the day they were already going strong with their jutsu, Sasuke managing to add a spike to the end off his staff. Hinata was able to make huge cracks in a tree or break it in off. Naruto could blow away an entire tree, but had a little trouble focusing on smaller areas. As they all headed home, Zabuza was recovering from the fight.

**Unknown Location**

"Haku, please take off that stupid mask, you look too life-like." Zabuza said, while the boy known as Haku took of his mask revealing a feminine face with brown eyes and black hair. Haku smiled "Yes Zabuza-sama"

Zabuza scowled "Those two sure did a number on me, one of them even broke my arm. Can't wait to see them again."

**Tazuna's House, Dinner time**

"We will be training for a couple more days considering the enemy we're up against. We believe Zabuza will attack three days from now. So tell your workers to be on edge that day and the next two after that." Jiraya and the others discussed the plan before going to bed.

Three days later, they were all stationed for the attack on the bridge. They all slipped into their stances and waited. And waited. The day passed without any attack, and a team of three grumpy Genin went to bed that evening.

**Next Day**

Everyone was on edge knowing the stakes. Suddenly mist gathered on the bridge and everyone went into their stances, telling the workers to leave. As they gathered around Tazuna, Zabuza's voice could be heard through the mist "This time you'll all die!" And it began. Jiraya and Naruto summoned 10 shadow clones each and launched into the mist. Sounds of battle screams of pain could be heard through the mist. Hinata and Naruto nodded at each other and flew through their handsigns. Sasuke started his own handsigns as the two yelled "Wind Style:Great Breakthrough" and blew the mist away. Sasuke spotted Haku as he finished his handsigns and yelled "Fire Style:Phoenix Fire" firing a volley of small fireballs at Haku. Zabuza and Naruto went into a Taijutsu fight with Hinata forming handsigns. As she finished, Naruto jumped out of the way and she yelled "Wind Style:Great Breakthrough" Zabuza's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the attack by jumping. Hinata grinned, it was going exactly as planned. Naruto launched himself at Zabuza, kunai in hand ready for attack.

Then everything went crashing down. Haku yelled "Ice Style: Ice Spears" and fired 4 spears of ice at Naruto, succesfully impaling him. "These spears will make sure chakra can't flow to the areas they hit, good luck using jutsu on us now." Haku smiled, but was quickly shut down by Sasuke's shuriken, making him dodge and focus on the battle.

Hinata ran over to Naruto, while Jiraya kept Zabuza in check. Hinata scowled when she saw his injuries. He had two spears in his left shoulder, one spear through his right shoulder and another spear was partially stuck in his chest. Hinata opened his flak vest and checked his injuries, but was shocked to find a glowing seal slowly fading. Naruto's eyes were closed and his breath was faint. Hinata yelled "Naruto, WAKE UP!WAKE UP! WAKE UP, NARUTO, I LOVE YOU, DAMNIT!" as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Naruto opened his eyes and said in a voice no stronger than a whisper "Hinata...I'm sorry, but this seal requires constant chakra flow. Now that the spears block that, it will be released and I will..." He was cut off when the seal turned into steam, enveloping them both in a cloud-like smoke.

Jiraya kicked Zabuza in the chest and Sasuke was doing his best against Haku's Ice Dome. Both turned their heads when Naruto and Hinata screamed in pain from inside the smokescreen. They saw a light and seconds later Naruto emerged, covered head to toe in a strange green liquid, going straight for Haku's Ice Mirrors. His fist connected with the back of the ice and broke straight through. Haku stared in horror as his mirrors were destroyed by Naruto's wind jutsu. Zabuza was shocked and distracted by the breaking of ice and was quickly taken down by Jiraya, before being sealed alive in a scroll. Naruto tossed Sasuke towards Jiraya and turned to Haku once again.

He slowly opened his Azure eyes and grinned viciously "**Hope you're ready to die! Cause I sure as hell ain't!**" before vanishing from sight, reappearing above Haku with his fist drawn back. As he struck down he said "**Good Bye, Ice-Face**". Haku hit the ground with such strength a small crater was formed. Jiraya quickly appeared beside Haku and sealed him into another scroll. Feeling the battle over, Naruto stumbled over to Hinata before passing out on top of her, his head on her abdomen.

Jiraya shook Sasuke, succesfully waking him, but turned when he heard clapping "So you didn't die, did you? Well that's what you have mercenaries for." A little fat man said, an army of mercenaries behind him. Sasuke looked towards Jiraya for permission and Jiraya nodded. Sasuke went through some handsigns and yelled "Earth Style:Rock Staff" and summoned a five feet long stone staff with two spikes on the end, before charging at the mercenaries. A battle cry was heard, and Jiraya announced "Fire Style:Eternal Flames" Flames wrapped around most of the mercenaries, burning them to a crisp, while Sasuke was knocking down enemies on his way to Gato. Sasuke reached him and stood over him, staff raised over his head. Gato peed his pants and started begging "I'll pay you 1000 ryo, 3000 ryo, how about 100 000 ryo?"

Sasuke stared coldly at Gato and said "Your sins can't be repaid with money." and struck the businessman with his staff. The mercenaries looked on in fear and yelled "RUUUUN!" every alive mercenary jumped in the water and swam for their life.

Jiraya and Sasuke made their way over to where Naruto and Hinata were lying on the ground, but were shocked at the sight that awaited them. A seal was receding into Naruto's body and into Hinata's body as well. Hinata had broad shoulders, and her curves were gone. Naruto on the other hand had a major change. Naruto's hair had grown to his elbows in length and he was developing curves, all because of one seal. Jiraya was shocked in the least but nonetheless picked them up and carried them back to Tazuna's house.

_**End Of Chapter 5**_

**DOTG: So Hi Guys and I'm happy to release this chapter, even if I'm home sick!*Pukes his guts out* So big turn on the story, eh? The seal was a gift from the Yondaime to keep the fact that it was his daughter a secret! Anyway the seal was released prematurely and the side effect is...changing gender with the closest individual! Haku and Zabuza are alive, but sealed in a scroll so the-**

**Hinata&Naruto:DAMN YOU TO HELL! HOW COULD YOU MAKE US GO THROUGH THAT YOU SICKO!**

**DOTG:Now, Now no need to kill me, I just wrote a chapter.**

**Hinata:But we still haven't kissed...**

**DOTG:Yeah sorry about that, I didnt feel like writing anymore in this chapter.**

**Naruto:Fine...DOTG says to protect whats important to you and review for more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Naruto, Curse Or Blessing**

**So sorry, this is arriving way too late! A Family member died, close to the anniversary of another family member's death, I spent my time grieving the loss. Anyway I hope you all liked how I ended the last chapter, for those who don't like maleHina I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, but I'm still gonna make this story. I finally finished all my midterms, so I will most likely get more time to write, but no chapters will be released in at least a week due to me not being allowed internet or any of gaming consoles because I forgot something really important. If anyone has a good name for maleHina, fire at me in reviews and I'm gonna use femNaru's fan-invented name Naruko. Hope you'll all enjoy. I am really excited about the author Psycho G, his stories are awesome, you can find them in my favorites and Psycho G is my favorite author(yes, I know I can have more than one). I also got a review saying I rush too much, so I will slow down a bit. You probably stopped reading a while ago, but here is the new chapter.**

**BTW here's a Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters in this story only this idea(probably not that either) nor do I own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6: Shocking Revelations**

_Tazuna's House, Three days after the battle of the bridge_

After three days, Sasuke decided he'd had enough and walked up the stairs to the room Naruto and Hinata were sharing. The reason for this was because whenever they tried to pull them apart, a dome of fire, water and lightning chakra, thoroughly shocking them. Jiraya had yet to recover from the burn marks on his arms, he had tried to channel chakra to surpass the barrier, but it backfired when it drained his chakra and used it to intensify the flames. Sasuke decided to try again, but stopped outside the door when he heard a crash downstairs. Sighing as he turned around, he didn't hear the low groan from inside the room.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, or rather, tried to sit up until he noticed someone's arm holding him still(he still doesn't remember what happened, he thought he was going to die from the seal). Running everything through his head, he shot up when the arm's owner groaned. Naruto decided to see who had been linking arms with him, staring in shock at the slowly waking Hinata. Hinata still had the characteristics of herself, but there was at least one major difference. Her breasts were gone and her body seemed to have grown more masculine, her broad shoulders were quite notable. Her clothes now hang loosely around her chest.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, revealing the pupil-less lavender orbs of sight to the world. Her eyes settled on a familiar face and she said in a sleepy voice "Hey there, how long did i sleep? Must have been quite a while" Naruto just stared, having just realized this wasn't death or the eternity he was longing for, until he said in a shaky voice "W-Why am i alive? I should be dead! Why can't anything kill me!?" halfway through he started yelling. As Naruto's high pitched voice ranted on about invincibility and stupid villagers, Hinata noticed a few different things about Naruto. Naruto's voice sounded feminine and his black shirt was straining against his chest...WAIT! CHEST!? Feeling the sudden urge to do something stupid, Hinata silenced Naruto with a kiss. Nothing special, just a brief connection of their souls.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Hinata had just kissed him. Hinata had just kissed _the demon_ as he was called so many times. Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes as he (I've given so many hints, sue me if you did'nt know) removed his lips from hers.

"Naruto, are your muscles really that big? I dont remember them destroying your shirt before..." Hinata asked, still not fully understanding it all. 3...2...1..."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as she realized what was going on. Naruto had realized that she didn't die by the seal, instead she had become a girl and and Hinata had become a boy. Naruto grabbed a blanket, as did Hinata and Both jumped into a corner.

This was the scene Team 7's other members arrived to. Two shaking blankets in two different corners. Jiraya took one look at Sasuke before poiting Sasuke to the bundle he found to be Hinata, not wanting to get any perverse distractions. Sasuke walked over to Hinata, bent down on his knees and poked Hinata through the blanket. There was a reply of "Go Away!" before the blanket crawled backwards into the corner.

Jiraya was in for a whole new level of surprise. He had gone the easy way of just throwing off the blanket, however it seemed he had accidentally hooked onto something on the inside. When the blanket went off there a loud *RIIITSSJ* sound. Two things flew away from the corner. A blanket and a shirt. What happened next would not be forgotten. In the corner sat Naruto with her arms around her legs and her breasts pressed against her knees, Loss of shirt being a big hit with three males in the same room. Sasuke smirked while a trickle of blood ran down from his nose, while a tent was forming in his pants. Hinata's face lit up to a new shade of red, a tent was growing in his pants as well. However Jiraya scowled before saying "The Sandaime warned me about this Sexy Jutsu of yours, so stop acting" nothing happened." I SAID DROP THE JUTSU!" When Jiraya yelled, Naruto let out a small squeak, before curling further up in the corner, tears running down her face. Hinata however, was furious. He stood up and yelled out in rage at his sensei's stupidity "THERE'S NO WAY TO DROP A JUTSU THAT ISN'T ACTIVE! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S REALLY NARUTO!?"

The room became deathly silent, except for the sobs of one Uzumaki Naruto.

_**Chapter End**_

**SORRY THIS IS LATE! But at least they finally kissed :) **

**Jiraya is going to be treated like dirt for this, and then worse than dirt. Once the spur of the moment is over, Hinata will realize they need to find an explanation for this that wouldn't get Naruto killed or banished. Please review, I am writing a much longer chapter as nr. 8, after nr. 8 i plan to have passed the 30 mark of reviews! I also set up a poll concerning Naruto's love life. There are 4 options, noe one can see what you vote. **


	7. Chapter 7:Blood Rituals

_**Naruto: Curse Or Blessing cpt. 7**_

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I ended it with a cliffhanger last chapter and didn't update for over a month! I was having major Writer's block and had to ask my friend TheToastTurtle to give me some ideas 'cause even though I asked, no one left me anything to work with. Anyway, it's been proven that I can't make any good estimations, as I said within a week and used over 2 months...**

**I am going to start calling her Naruko now, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other stuff I might bring into the story, only my OC's, they will arrive later. And my idea.**

**Chapter 7: Return to Leaf**

He was dumbstruck. He'd never seen anything like it and he wasn't talking about her assets. That light must have been a seal, cause Naruto was definitely no longer male. He could only think of one man with that kind of knowledge in seals and that's when he finally made the connection. That must be the his student's daughter, but her name was supposed to be Naruko, wasn't it?

Jiraya's mind was running a thousand miles a second at what he had done. He was hi-her godfather and he had pretty much abandoned her, even ignored her possible existence. Here she was crying into her knees and he had just yelled at her to stop a jutsu. In short, he felt horrible...

Sasuke was thinking along the lines of clan repopulation.

And Hinata was thinking about loopholes in the Hyuuga Laws of Marriage.

Another minute passed before Naruko formed a handsign and henged into her male self with clothes on. Jiraya and Sasuke were too busy thinking, one blaming himself and another slowly nose-bleeding to death. Naruko ran to the window, opened it and jumped outside into the forest.

Hinata decided to tell the other males of his team of this occurence. "Naruko left" 3 seconds went before both heads snapped to him. Sasuke was first "What do you mean miss Uchiha left?" Jiraya sighed before yelling "I will not have you calling my goddaughter miss Uchiha!"

As Sasuke and Jiraya started playing rock-paper-scissors over who was right, Hinata jumped out the window to follow the heartbroken Angel.

Hinata activated his Byakugan and looked around. He saw a trail of trees with chunks missing and followed until he reached a clearing.

He instantly went on the defensive when he smelled blood in the air, but relaxed when he saw it was Naruko's doing. Naruko was writing on a tree in blood and for some reason she was sitting in a circle of blood-drawn symbols on the ground. She seemed to finish writing on the tree when she sat back into the middle of the symbols, eyes closed. Hinata went close enough to read and was shocked at the words written on the tree. He read through the whole thing:

_Hello, when you read this I hope I have already finished. The reason I did this is quite simple, I hate my own existence. I am looked down upon for reasons the third Hokage doesn't want to tell me and my own village has tried to kill me several times through my life. When they hear about this they will most likely throw a party. Though my time with you three was short, it was worth the extra wait. I hope you understand that this a ritual called Seppuku and that I did this of my own free will. I wish you all luck in life and that your deaths be of old age_

_Sincerely Naruko_

Hinata's eyes widened in horror and he whipped around to see Naruko looking at him with a sad smile and a kunai over her left lung and heart. Her soft voice rang out "Hinata, sorry for the trouble, can you come over here for a second?" Hinata looked at her before slowly walking over to where she sat. He sat down and Naruko's right hand cupped his cheek before she kissed him, **hard**. After a few moments there was a fast thrusting motion before the kiss lost it's fervor and Naruko slumped against him.

**Hi and welcome to another cliffhanger! *viewers throwing whatever they can find at the author* Okay I'm really sorry it took so long ut I was really stuck on how to do the Naruko Seppuku scene! I said chapter 8 would be long and I'm intending to stick to that, chapter 7 was just a filler. I really need some ideas so please send me PM's& Reviews! Anyway, Until then!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
